A need exists for a tubular cleaning device that has a shorter length than typical tubular cleaning devices and can maneuver or pass through sharp bends in the tubular.
A further need exists for a tubular cleaning device that can be adapted to be used with different heads depending on the application of the tubular cleaning device.
There is also a great need for a tubular cleaning device that allows for full bore return throughout the tubular and that is less subject to plugging.
A need also exists for a tubular cleaning device that doesn't depend on a decrease or increase in pressure to activate the change in direction.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.